heroniafandomcom-20200215-history
General Rules
General Rules: * Players must be in full decorum in order to enter the in-game area. “You see what you see” is a strict rule, so players considering playing fantasy characters should do so with care. * We allow only latex and foam weapons. If you have a question about a weapon or wish to use a homemade weapon, please contact our staff. * Players must sign a waiver in order participate in order to enter the in-game area. * Players are given wristbands at check-in to players by staff to players over 21. Minors are given “The Mark of the Lamb” which is a mark that shows they are underage. * Any player under the age of 18 must have a parent/guardian/sponsor on the field. * A player may attend as any character or creature desired, however, the player must fully replicate that character/creature fully. Camping: * All camps must be within the medieval fantasy setting.. * Anything can be used to fortify a camps defenses, however, it must be in decorum*. The use of canvas tents, barricades, wooden walls and fences are allowed in the in-game area. * Campfires and torches are allowed, but must be attended at all times. * Players are encouraged to stay on sight at all times. * Modern food such as chips, soda, hotdogs, ect ect are not allowed in the in play area. Players are encouraged to make food simulating that which would be seen in the medieval time period. Marshalls are out-of-game moderators that participate by volunteering as a staff force at the game. They operate in-game as players, however, oversee the rules are being maintained by the rest of the player base. Players are highly encouraged to maintain the highly immersive environment by remaining in character at all times in the in-game area. Deflecting conversations to out-of-game topics could disrupt the roleplay experience. Real World Medical Supplies: Please keep all real world medical supplies in a hidden container or in disguise. Players are encouraged to keep their medicine (epi-pens, pills, inhalers, ect ect..) with them at all times, but are asked to keep them in an in-game pouch or bag. We ask players to carefully consider wearing their glasses in the in-game area.To prevent injuries, the marshalls request the alternatives, if optional, be considered. Top Notch Costuming: In order for a character to qualify for Perks, they must first meet the expectations of Top Notch costuming. Players must complete all levels of Top Notch. Please contact staff for questions regarding Top Notch. # Clothing Material – Must be made out of wool, linen, or cotton. Nobility or people with wealth are allowed to wear silk and velvet. # Layers – There must be two layers of clothing. Players can wear a cloak over their tunic, or wear two tunics. The idea is for players to be fully dressed as their character. Armor does counts as one layer. # Shoes - Shoes must be made out of leather and bare no modern details that are easily visible. # Fashion - Players are asked to look at clothing fashioned for their culture. Many cultures have clothing inspired by the real world fashion of cultures between 700 CA and 900 CA. # Weapons – Weapons must be made from Latex or Foam. Boffer weapons and cloth covered weapons do not count. Character Histories: A player cannot purchase a second Perk without completing a character history. This character history must be submitted to staff. A character's history should be no shorter than 500 words. Please contact staff with any questions about completing a character history. Magic: * Magic at Heronia operates on a point cast system. Players who use magic must recite the incantation of the magic, which is to describe the effect of the spell. Players are encouraged to roleplay magic in any way they would like, adding fluff and lore to their character, however, in-order to cast, there are costume and prop requirements. Acknowledgement of the spell is up to the casting party to insure the spell is heard.